


Plants and Paper Airplanes

by indiefrog



Series: Plants and Paper Airplanes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a lot of paper, Alex is a writer with a caffeine addiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica planned the whole thing, Frog can’t write angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John is such a plant mom it isn’t even funny, M/M, Miscommunication, alex is totally whipped, and a lot of free time apparently, but she tries anyway, he threw a rock at Eliza’s window once, he's also kinda mean tho ngl, he’s too sweet for his own good, i don’t even like plants, ill stop rambling and start writing, it broke, john in glasses john in glasses john in glasses, john is a starving artist with a heart to big for his body, like a lot, shes cool like that, theres a lot of plants, this is a tangent now, why did I put so many plants here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefrog/pseuds/indiefrog
Summary: For Alex, it was his new neighbor’s love for plants. He took such good care of them, loved them like they were people. It could be considered strange, but to Alex, it was hopelessly endearing.Oh.————Aka, Alex is whipped, John has plants, and a love story ensues.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Plants and Paper Airplanes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970287
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does not like plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for picking my story! It’s my first one, so feedback is welcome. Love you <3

Alex hated plants. He couldn’t keep them alive if you had a gun to his head, no matter how hard he tried. He just didn’t get how people could love them. So naturally, he didn’t keep many around his apartment, not that Angelica, his landlord and debate buddy, would mind if he did. Her only rule was that you didn’t break the mailbox.

The small building he lived in housed a few other college students like Alex, bordering broke, a bit sad, and very stressed over everything. Alex felt like he belonged here, and had made fast friends with all of his neighbors.

There was Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica’s sister, who lived two apartments down from Alex. She was sweet, smart, and funny, with a love for the color blue. He trusted her with his life and his house keys.

There was also Hercules Mulligan, an Irish guy that lived on the first floor, next door to Angelica. He threw the best parties, and was a great listener. Alex thought he and Angie had a thing at some point, before learning that both of them were gay and Angie had a Russian girlfriend that got jealous easily.

Overall, Alex was pretty happy with his existence as of late. He felt like the universe decided she’d given him enough shit for a while, and let him be happy.

But know, Alex cursed the universe(and Eliza for being friends with the guy.) He and Peggy, Angie and Eliza’s sister who also attended Columbia, though she was a freshman to Alex’s junior, were doing their weekly gossip session in the lobby of the building in when Alex saw _him_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t plan on leaving all the chapters this short, but this is basically just the prologue to the real story. See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John moves in, and the pining begins.
> 
> (John and Neil Cactus Harris have a love/hate relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just want to clarify, Maria is poly and dating both Eliza and Peggy at the same time, but they’re not dating eachother.
> 
> Well anyway, have fun!

Alex barely even noticed him at first, and he probably wouldn’t have, had Peggy, the nosy little bitch that she is, not decided to ask if Alex knew anything about him(when she said anything, she really meant that Alex had to tell her everything he knew about that boy that very second or she would implode.)

Thus sparked Alex’s ‘study hour’ as his friends called it. 

When Alex first met someone, he treated them like a test that he had to ace. He made sure he knew everything on the material, read over his notes again and again until he saw stars, and made sure he was going to ace it beforehand. Alex didn’t play games he couldn’t win.

The first thing he noticed were the freckles, _god_ , the freckles. The only other person he knew with freckles was Maria Lewis, Peggy’s and Eliza’s girlfriend respectively. But even the light dotting on the bridge of her nose had nothing on this guy.

His entire face(and probably more if we’re being honest)was covered in freckles, painting his face like a canvas of stars in the night sky.

The next thing he noticed, we’re the glasses, hair and the excessive amount of plants. Oh god, how is Alex going to befriend the newbie now? He can’t even get within the same room as a plant without it dying. He decided to call it quits for the day, leaning against the mailboxes and listening to Peggy talk about one thing or another from campus.

•

When he went back to his apartment after class, he noticed a small wooden cactus hanging from the door between him and Eliza. That apartment had been empty for weeks, since the last neighbor, Aaron Burr, had switched to Princeton during the summer. Now, it housed ‘Plant Mom’ as Alex had begun to call him.

He shook his head and smiled, going to unlock his door when Eliza skipped up to him(she’s trying to normalize skipping everywhere. It’s kinda working,). She stopped next to him, softly placing her hand on his arm.

”Hi Alex. See John yet?” She asked sweetly, standing on her toes to look him in the eye. Alex smiled back at her on reflex, it was hard not to smile when Eliza did. She was contagious.

”Uh, no. I don’t think I have? Why?” Alex asked. Eliza shrugged, going back to her normal height. “No reason. Just thought you’d like him.”   
  


She stepped away from him, leaning on the wall next to his door.

”Did you hear about Mr. Washington is getting married? A woman named Martha. She’s super cool, from what I hear.” Eliza said, switching gears completely. Alex was already sucked into his favorite professor’s love life before he even knew it.

•  
  
That night, Alex sat on his balcony, the light of the moon acting as his lamp. He wrote about everything and nothing at the same time, letting the words take life on the page.

Alex always preferred paper writing for his free time. Seeing the ink from his pen calmed him the way nothing else could. He was pulled from his trance by the door of the balcony next to his sliding open, and out came Plant Mom, holding a frog shaped watering can. 

He greeted his plants, brushing a hand over them as he passed. He stopped in front of a cactus, giving Alex a full view of his face. He had soft hazel eyes behind his glasses, which took up most of his face. His hair was out instead of the ponytail he had that morning, his honey brown curls framing his face. He leaned in forward and started a staring contest with the cactus in front of him.

”Hello, Neil Cactus Harris.” He said seriously, tilting the frog so water flowed from a hole in its mouth. Alex stifled a laugh at the name. Plant Mom continued.

”I’m still a bit upset that you hit me with your needles last week, but I think I can forgive you if you bloom those flowers again. I know it’s not something you can control, but they were really pretty, and I need something striking for my class.” He said, still talking to Neil Cactus Harris as he walked around his balcony watering other plants. He said a quiet hello to each one before pouring water over the leaves.

When he was done, he stood there thinking for a moment before slipping back inside. He returned with a camera that looked expensive, with stickers all over the cover. He snapped a few photos of his hanging plant(who Alex learned was named Louise) and then said a sweet good night to all of the plants. Some bordered romantic, like kissing the pot of a rose bush named Francis, and Alex subconsciously pretended that Plant Mom was saying goodnight to him.   
  


He went back inside after saying goodnight to the final plant(some chrysanthemums named Eunice). Alex sat on his balcony for a little while longer, stuck thinking about Plant Mom and his kindness to his plants. He thought about this all through his night routine, up until he was lying in his bed, eyes closed, chasing sleep.

He had a lot of favorite things about people. For Alex, it was his new neighbor’s love for plants. He took such good care of them, loved them like they were people. It could be considered strange, but to Alex, it was hopelessly endearing.

Oh.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my lifeline. See you Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to how the characters are in this universe. More of an indulgence chapter than anything else, so this one is skippable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! This is my present to you guys. Have fun!

According to Angelica, “balconies are the window to the soul”. If that’s the case, the souls that reside in her apartment complex(which is actually her father’s, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them) are a very eclectic bunch.

Hercules’ balcony is smaller than the rest, since he lives on the edge of the building. He has a small table and chairs, and a couple things from past hobbies, like a basketball, a tennis racket, an old broken guitar, and his newest, a sewing machine that he should really be keeping inside. Overall, it was Hercules. Always changing, but full of fun anyway.

Angie’s balcony was just like her, clean and put together, though you could tell she had panicked trying to keep it that way. There was a glass table, some higher end chairs that no one is quite sure where she got them from, and a crate full of coffee table books that she read once and never touched again. There was a tall fake plant in the corner, that swayed with the wind and was a bit melted from particularly hot days. Angelica was rarely out there, so everything remained practically untouched, yet pretty still. Just like Angie, untouchable yet beautiful.

Next to Angie was Lafayette, a french exchange student who wanted the whole ‘broke American college student’ experience. His balcony was covered in French memorabilia, like a small Eiffel Tower in the corner, and a French flag hanging on the wall. He had a few plants out there, and though everyone knew they were long dead, Laf just didn’t have the heart to get rid of them. He had a few poofs to sit on, and a small round table with a dead plant on it. Laf quickly learned that America wasn’t as great as he imagined it would be, so the spot where his American flag used to hang is now empty, replaced with a pride flag. Laf’s balcony was just like he was, eclectic and endearing.

Above Laf’s was Alex’s, cluttered and crowded. Alex’s balcony was filled with books and paper, with a small couch facing the balcony next to his. The coffee table in front of the couch was covered in books, paper, an assortment of pens, and several coffee rings on the wood. He had the guitar(the he actually knew how to play, ahem, Herc) sitting in the corner, next to the little radio his mother gave him before she died. Alex’s balcony reflected him well, a total mess with bits and pieces of what felt like home.

John’s balcony was filled with plants. There were hanging plants, pots upon pots of flowers, fruits, vegetables, and succulents and cacti. There were vines overflowing front their pots and hanging down into Angelica’s balcony, a few flowers that have taken to growing around the iron railing that kept them from taking over the entire building. The plants only resided around he edge of the balcony, next to the railing, so the inside had a carpet that once was a brilliant forest green, but was now browning with layers of dirt. There were fairy lights looped through the metal bars of the railing that were always giving off a soft glow, and he had a crate of gardening books sitting next to the sliding door, which Delilah the tomato plant sat on. Overall, John’s balcony was welcoming, but also something slightly overwhelming.

Eliza’s balcony was last. It was neat, with a hanging egg chair in one corner, facing the rest of the city. There was an outdoor lamp sitting next to it, that was rarely turned on. A small wooden end table had a tray with lavender and vanilla scented candles and a few books about ghosts on it. A pair of beat up converse, once white but now were an unidentifiable color, sat next to the door. A cat bed was next to them, for the strays Eliza sometimes housed for a few days at a time. The view from Eliza’s balcony was by far the most beautiful, a bit of a small park with several murals on the building next to it. It was calm, serene, but also had a bit of a story to tell. Just like Eliza.

Maybe they were messy, and gross, and undesirable, but they were happy, and that’s what mattered.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aim to have John’s balcony someday. I could die a peaceful death if i did.
> 
> And I got all sentimental at the end for nO REASON AT ALL. I don’t even know why I ended it like that but okay ig.  
> See you Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sends the first note after some pressuring from our very own Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, Laf. Such a peach.
> 
> Also, Angie and Annis(her girlfriend) are so sickeningly sweet it hurts me to write. I want that kind of love.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

For the next week, Alex just couldn’t sleep. Everything he did reminded him of his revelation. Of course, he kept this news to himself, as anyone in the building would tell Plant Mom, or worse, Eliza.

Over the sleepless week, Alex came to realize that Plant Mom and Eliza were definitely best friends. It was hard not to realize it. They were almost always together, and when they weren’t, they were texting back and forth. Many times, Alex caught Eliza smiling at her phone, which meant she was either texting Maria or Plant Mom(whose real name was John, but Alex is attached to the nickname).

On Wednesday, Alex had had enough of this light feeling in his heart whenever John walked past, laughing. And chatting with Eliza. He heard them on the other side of the café, talking about the photography class they shared.

Alex watched John snap Eliza’s picture as she posed in front of the window, both of their smiles bright and cheery. Eliza wore John’s glasses on her face, which took up the entire upper half of her head. Why John had those things, Alex didn’t know, but he loved the way John looked in them. He sighed longingly, laying his head in his arms on the table.

Laf clearing his throat across from him pulled him from his trance. “You okay, mom ami?” He asked, leaning into the table. Alex lifted his head.

”I hate having feelings, Laf. Don’t do it.” He advised, balancing his chin in his hand. Laf handed him a black coffee, which Alex took gratefully. He took a sip as Laf questioned him.

”What’s wrong? Maybe I can help?” Laf suggested, worried that his friend is hurt.

”Just, I hate feelings. They cause too many problems.” He said, turning away from Laf to look at John again. The Frenchman followed his gaze. “Let me guess, this problem has freckles?” Laf guessed, already knowing he was right.

Alex sputtered. “W-What? No! What are you talking about?” He tried to play it cool, though he knew he failed when Laf smirked at him.

”I am French. It’s in my blood to know when people are in love.” He smiled, crossing his arms. Alex huffed. “Okay, fine. It’s John. But don’t tell _anyone_.”

Laf held up his crossed fingers. “On your life.” He swore. 

“I don’t think you know what crossing your fingers means. And did you say on _my—“_ Laf cut Alex off.

”Do something sentimental. Give him gifts, flowers, romantic stuff. Or maybe, first you could actually _talk_ to the guy.” Laf said incredulously, raising a brow.

”Fine. This better work.” Alex said. Laf laughed at his face, beginning to get up.

”I’d love to help more, but I have class. Au revior!” And he was gone.

Alex huffed, laying his head back on the table to watch John from a distance.

•  
  
That evening, Alex still couldn’t think of what to do for John, so he did what he did best. Write.

Dear John,

how do you like plants so much? I’ve tried to care for them myself, but it seems they hate me. I guess it only makes sense that they thrive under your care. Anything would.   


If you were a plant, what type would you be? I think you’d be a sunflower. I’m not too sure why, but you just seem like you would be. I think sunflowers are my favorite type now, so thanks for that.

From your enamored neighbor.

Alex sat there for a bit after finishing the letter, wondering what to do with it. He stared out his window, searching for ideas when movement in the sky pulled him from his thoughts.

A plane. Alex got an idea.

•

The next day, at nine in the morning, he walked out onto his balcony with a mug of coffee, breathing in the fresh morning air. A thumping came from underneath him, Angie’s balcony.

”Alex! I know you’re up there, I heard your door open. I have something for you!” She shouted, continuing to hit the balcony with what Alex assumed was the handle of a broom. He chuckled, preparing to reply when the sound of the sliding door opening cut him off.

”Doll, why are you hitting Alex’s balcony? Come back to bed.” A thick Russian accent spoke, and Alex immediately knew it was Annis Petrovski, Angie’s girlfriend. Even though she didn’t live in the neighborhood, she sometimes slept over in Angelica’s apartment. It wasn’t uncommon for angry Russian swears to ring out through the halls, but that was later in the day. In the morning, she was sweet as pie.

The knocking stopped as Angie responded. “Sorry, baby. I will, just give me one second.”

Alex smiled at them, even though they couldn’t see it. It was hard not to, their loving energy was contagious. It made Alex want to rekindle any old flames he may have had(not many, but you get the point).

He leaned over his railing, just catching the blonde as she turned back into Angie’s apartment. She muttered a tired greeting in Russian before she disappeared inside. Angie looked after her for a bit, before turning back to Alex. She was holding a white paper plane in the hand not clutching the broom.

”Laf gave me this. He said John meant to throw it to your balcony, but it fell through the bars and landed to him. Read it.” She said, reaching up to Alex’s outstretched hand to give it to him. Alex waved at her, to which she flipped him off and went back inside. Alex pulled himself back up over the railing and plopped down on the couch.

He unfolded the plane and read the note inside.

Dear Enamored Neighbor,

How’d you know I liked sunflowers? Luck? I like to think it is. You know, since you sent me that note, I’ve haven’t stopped thinking about them. I might get some seeds when I got out.

Is it safe to assume that you live in this building? Of course it is, why else would you choose such an immediate way to talk. I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are, but I’ll let you stay anonymous until I’m %100 sure. I’d hate to go up to someone, only for it to be the wrong person!  I hope to see your response soon.

Your equally enamored neighbor.

•

That evening, John had a new pot on his balcony, decorated with sunflowers and a name tag that read “A”.

•


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc plans a party for John’s b-day. things aren’t fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note that John and Alex haven’t actually spoken face to face yet. this takes place in October, when the last couple chapters are in like, July.
> 
> heed the new tags.

Maybe the note _before_ actual conversation was a bad idea. Alex didn’t know what John was like outside of the little planes that landed on his balcony every night. What John did almost anywhere else was a mystery.

October 20th would probably be the worst day of Alexander’s life.

It started out innocent enough. He wrote his daily letter to John, went to class with Angie, had lunch with Laf, and around 5:00, things started getting bad.   
  
**horse** **girl:** guys we throwin a party for john in like, four days??

 **horse girl:** i already invited u guys, his partner and like, other partner? idk the sitch with that doe😳

 **horse girl:** but we can all come right? the 24th

Alex’s heart all but stopped. John had a partner? Partners? Whatever that situation was, Alex felt lied to. How dare John _flirt_ with him, someone who in fact isn’t his partners, so openly with almost no shame? How come John didn’t mention them in his letters? Was it some kind of secret? Whatever it was, it made Alex uneasy.

Or maybe!-this was all some big misunderstanding, maybe John’s ‘partners’ —Alex thought the word with scorn—were merely friends!

 _with benefits,_ Some jealous part of Alex’s brain chimed in.

 _just friends._ The part of him that was hopeful responded.

 _that have some seriously kinky sex._ The jealous part snapped, ending the conversation between the halves of his brain. Maybe Alex had been thinking about this for too long. He typed a quick response to Herc, shutting off his phone off and turning it face down next to him on the couch. He decided to work on one thing or another, he couldn’t tell you what, trying to stop thinking about cutesy letters being sent to someone else.

•  
  
The next day, Alex went out to his balcony with a cup of coffee in his hand. He tried his hardest to ignore Eliza’s looks at him from her balcony. He didn’t last long.

”Alex, I know something’s wrong, so you might as well tell me. I’ll figure it out eventually if you don’t,” she said sternly, pointing a finger at him. Alex raised his hands in surrender, sitting down on his balcony.

”I can’t give specifics,” he said, sliding his legs through the bars of the railing. The metal was cold against the fabric of his pajama pants. Eliza gestured for him to go on. He sighed.

”So there’s this guy that I really like, but he has partners or whatever, and he didn’t tell me about them. I mean, I’d get it if he told me, I could-I could get over it then. But he didn’t,” he said, swinging his legs childishly. He shivered when his leg brushed against a leaf on one of John’s plants.

”Well, I think you should talk to John. He’s pretty open with things like this.”

Alex sputtered.

”It’s not John! Why would it be John? It’s totally not John,” he flushed. Of course Eliza knew, she was practically a genius when it came to love.

Eliza tutted. “See, now I know you’re lying. If it wasn’t John, you’d give me a thousand reasons why it was totally impossible for you to even think about him. I still think you should talk to him. He’s good with emotion, I think,” She leaned her head against the bars where she was sitting. Alex shrugged. Talking about his feelings was never his strong suit, especially romantic ones. It’s majorly uncomfortable to even think about, and why would he want to when he can just cry in the shower and hope for the best?

Alex and Eliza talked about trivial things until she had to go on a date with Maria, leaving Alex alone on his balcony. His phone buzzed beside him, the ringtone he had reserved for Herc.

 **horse girl:** u ok man?

 **horse girl:** eliza told me u were sad

He sighed. It was nice if Herc to care, even though that’s what he’s always done. Herc was such a doll, even when he wasn’t(which was when he was drunk, high, or both). 

Alex replied with one thing or another before hoisting himself up, going about his day. He wondered if he should say anything to John. There must be a reason he didn’t tell him about the partners, Alex just couldn’t figure out what.

And maybe—just maybe—he didn’t want to.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this would be a sweet, straightforward, happy times fic? Me neither.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is hurting. John is hurting, everyone is hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this is painful.

The worst pain in the world is something everyone has felt at some point in their lives. Hitting your ankles on your Razor scooter.

Shit hurts. Trust me.

Alex felt like he was constantly being slammed in the ankles by the Razor scooter that is life. Finding out John had partners was like pulling the rug from under his feet. 

Two days until John’s party, and Alex was expected to come. Two days to get his shit together. He hasn’t seen John since Herc’s texts(he’s been avoiding him), and he hasn’t sent any planes either, and he didn’t plan to. Eliza gave him empathetic looks when she passed him in the halls, but she still hung out with John, so Alex wasn’t sure who’s side she was on.

 _Stop it!_ Alex mentally scolded himself for thinking that. This wasn’t war, so who was he to make Eliza take sides? She can still be friends with both of them, even if they weren’t talking. Alex mentally apologized to Eliza, opening his laptop to start on an essay he has to write for his English class.

He couldn’t get passed the first paragraph.

•

When Alex got back to his apartment, around three, there were three small beige paper planes placed gingerly in front of his door. He picked them up, deciding not to read them. He threw them in the trash can next to the elevator.

The letters kept coming, gliding onto his balcony, being slid under his door, handed to him by Eliza(who had keys to his apartment). There were about six letters in total, and Alex finally caved into reading them.

_Dear enamored neighbor,_

_Ive been waiting for your next plane. I think we were talking about our favorite animals in the last one? Mine is probably frogs. Or maybe cows? I don’t know, I like both. I can’t chose between them!_

_I await your reply,_

_your equally enamored neighbor_

_dear enamored neighbor,_

_you still haven’t sent your reply? Are you alright? I know I could just ask you in person, but I don’t know for sure who you are yet, and I don’t know how I’d approach if I did. Did i do something wrong? Do you not like frogs? Cows? If you dont, I’m not sure we can be friends._

_you equally enamored neighbor_

_dear enamored neighbor_

_I assure you we can still be friends if you don’t like frogs or cows. I was joking when I said that, I hope you didn’t take it seriously._

_reply soon_

_your enamored neighbor_

_fourth letter without a reply. Seriously, are you okay? I miss your humor._  
  
your enamored neighbor 

_five. Maybe you’re just busy. Maybe I’m being clingy._

_you enamored neighbor_

_I’ll leave you alone now._

Alex’s heart broke a bit at each letter, how John sounded sadder with each one. It made Alex feel like a dick. How could he sit here and mope when John didn’t even know that Alex was upset? Should Alex even be upset? It’s not like John _had_ to tell him about his partners. What if John didn’t even like Alex like that? If he didn’t, why would he sign ‘you enamored neighbor’? What if-

“Alex? Still in here?” Eliza’s voice, followed by her usual knocking style, ‘Skunk in the barnyard, peeyou’. She opened the door enough to peek through when she got no answer.

”Alex?” He was sitting on his couch, surrounded the letters John sent, crying silently. Something was wrong. Alex didn’t cry. 

•  
  
It took Eliza an hour and a half to calm Alex enough to talk. When she heated what happened, she instantly regretted swearing her secrecy to both him and John. Maybe if she didn’t promise not to say anything, she could’ve helped in a way that was useful.

She just hoped they figured it out soon.

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to attack me in the comments. See you Tuesday for more suffering:this time with roller skating!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More suffering. This time with a roller rink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst comes to an end soon, sorry you have to suffer for so long.
> 
> (and sorry I updated so late! I just finished the chapter, and it’s kinda angsty so I wanted it to be okayish)

Alex was not having fun at this party. Of course, roller skating itself wasn’t the problem. It was John, Martha, and Francis. Three peas in a pod. 

Since they arrived, it was like they were attached at the hip. Either Martha or Francis were always touching John, and when they weren’t, they were super close.

Alex watched with (not so)hidden jealousy as Martha kissed John’s cheek and skated off to the restroom. John smiled after her before skating along with Francis, who hook arms with him and laughed when John tripped.

 _That should be me_ Alex thought with scorn. These partners of John’s were really bothering him. And the thing was, they didn’t give him any reason to hate them. They were both fantastic people, but they were _dating_ John. Maybe if they weren’t, Alex would be able to like them.

When Martha came back, she hung out with Peggy and Maria, who refused skating and were sitting by the food. She kissed both their cheeks as well, beginning to take off her skates.

Alex was confused. Why would Martha kiss Maria and Peggy if she had two boyfriends? Was it just something she did? Or was she cheating? Maybe Alex should butt out of business that’s not his, but he couldn’t help the overwhelming want to protect John from harm.

He looked back over to John, who was now hanging on the side of the rink with Annis and Angie, laughing at something the latter girl said. 

Where was Francis? Alex got his answer when he looked over to the bar. There was Francis, flirting away with the bartender, Devin from Alex’s elective, baking. They seemed pretty into it, which bothered Alex more. 

What was going on here? Why were John’s partners so flirty with other people? Alex marched over to Eliza—which was difficult, the skates—and turned her around. 

“Woah, Alex. What’s up?” She asked, her mouth stuffed with fries. Alex grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall, right in front of the bathrooms where no one was.

”What’s the deal with Martha and Francis?” He asked aggressively. Eliza raised her hands and back up a bit, balancing her fries on top of a table behind her.

”I dunno, man. Maybe you could ask them? Just a thought.” Alex could smell the alcohol on her breath. Letting Eliza get her hands on a bar was never a good thing, since she had the alcohol tolerance of a piece of paper. And when she was drunk, she was mean, blunt, and terrible at keeping secrets. Which, normally, Alex would take her home and make her go to bed. But today, he could get some answers.

”I would, but I don’t want to. Can you tell me?” He pleaded, grabbing onto the wall to stop himself from rolling away. Eliza rolled her eyes, stuffing a few more fries into her mouth.

”I’ll buy you something! Anything you want.” He bargained, pulling twenty dollars from his pocket. Eliza huffed.

”Ugh, fine. Martha is Aro-Ace, Francis is Pan, all three of them are single. Stupid bitch.” She said, thumping Alex on the forehead. She snatched the money from his hand, quickly turning and heading toward the bar. Alex stayed there, a bit in shock.

So John _was_ single. Why would they be called his partners then? He was missing something. Right now, he needed to apologize to John.

But first, he can enjoy the party, just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate angst with a passion. It hurts me.
> 
> tune in Thursday for Alex and John talking(finally!!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring:  
> Alexander!  
> John!  
> Calico Mug!  
> Dr. Posies!  
> A hungover Eliza!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they talk. Thank god, I was starting to get annoyed at myself lol.  
> (jkjk, they talk be we don’t see what they said yet.)  
> Enjoy!

_Dearest John_

_My favorite animal is a unicorn._

Yeah, it’s a bit clear that Alex was still a bit drunk when he wrote this letter. Still, he folded it into an airplane to be sent out the next morning. Then, he went to sleep listening to a song playing in his head.

His hangover was heavy the next morning. Thank god he didn’t have class. Alex racked his brain as best he could(which wasn’t very could since he was hungover) to figure out what he had planned to do last night.

After closing his blinds, changing out of his jeans(from yesterday) and into a pair of flannel pajama pants, and sitting in the dark of his bedroom for about eight minutes, Alex remembered what he wanted to do. He looked around the room, blindly grabbing at his desk since the lights were still off. He hand nudged a paper plane and he picked it up, walk out of his room and stepped into the cool October air on his balcony.

He could hear the French ballads Laf liked mixed with the rap Herc listened to coming faintly from both apartments below him. The day seemed to be trying to encourage him, let him know that things are going to go his way. 

He took a deep breath to prepare himself, before sending the plane on its way to John’s balcony. Then he realized that John wasn’t going to hear a piece of paper land on his rug, so he hurried back inside and grabbed an eraser.

He tossed it towards the sliding doors on John’s balcony, making a light thunk on the glass. He only hoped he would want to talk to him.

•

John’s morning was fairly pleasant. He was hangover-free(unlike Eliza who crashed on his couch), and aside from the light sore in his legs, he was feeling alright.

He looked out the window in his room, the pot of his cactus named Sara smiling back at him. Literally, there was a smiley face on the pot. He made a not to touch up the paint on the small black dots that were the eyes later, getting out of bed and slipping on a sweater.

He passed the couch, moving Eliza’s bangs from where they were sticking to her forehead as he went. He walked into the kitchen and filled his tea kettle with water, turned it on after he pulled out his favorite mug(it looked like a calico cat, with a little face and everything).

He pulled out a packet of hot chocolate, laying it down on the counter next to his mug. The kettle takes a bit to heat up, so he went and took a quick shower and changed into a new sweater and shorts that he stole from Martie.

When he came back out, Eliza was stirring a bit in her sleep. He jogged back to his room and pulled his stuffed plague doctor plushie(affectionately named Dr. Posies) from the pile on his bed. He gave it to her, wrapping her arms around it for her.

She settled back into the couch with a sigh, burying her face into the cushion. John smiled, heading back into the kitchen. He grabbed another mug for Eliza, the only one she would use in his place.

(“It’s got magic qualities!” She defended when John asked why she loved the mug so much.

”Magic qualities? Like what?” He asked, genuinely curious. Eliza was never picky, until it came to what mug she would use in John’s apartment.

”It keeps things the perfect temperature,” Eliza explained, taking a sip of her orange juice. John still didn’t really understand, but Eliza was happy so he was okay.)

The kettle told John the water was done with a soft whistle, and he made himself his hot chocolate. He unlocked his phone to see early birthday wishes from some friends and his siblings(god knows his dad won’t say anything). He smiled, scrolling through the texts and posts sent his way.

One from his sister Patsy was taken when he came home back in his junior year of high school, of him and the rest of the family. They were each holding a plant of their own.

Which reminded him that he needed to water his plants. The watering can he used, a frog he bought himself for Christmas, was sitting on top of a stack of gardening books he read once and put down, never to be picked up again.

He grabbed the frog, holding it under the running faucet. He filled it a bit over halfway when a thump came from outside, followed by another soon after.  
  
“What the-” he muttered, placing down the frog and looking out his sliding door. Maybe some birds were passing by and two flew into his window? Eliza could probably take care of them until they can fly again. He’d better bring them inside.

When he got onto his balcony, there were no birds chirping pitifully for help, no animals at all.

No, instead of birds, there were two erasers and a paper plane.

•

Eliza woke up disoriented, hungover, and a bit sore on a couch that wasn’t her own. The ceiling had an unfinished painting of something she didn’t know on it, which told her it was John’s apartment that she slept in.

She stayed laid out on her side, clutching a stuffed plague doctor to her chest. Also John’s. She was covered in a thick knitted blanket she helped make for John about two months ago.

The room was cold, which was totally unlike John. He had done a gap year between this year and their senior year of high school in Cali, and was now accustomed to warm weather. Anything below 60 degrees and he’d be bundled up in at least three sweaters.

Strange.

Eliza sat up, ignoring the swing her brain made, blinking under the sunlight streaming in from the open balcony door.

Stranger.

Then, outside on the balcony, was John. Leaning over the railing, white paper clutched in one of his hands.

Kissing Alexander.

Strangest.

Eliza had already shuffled through the living room and into the kitchen, made herself a cup of tea, and walked back to stand and watch them from the open door before it hit her.

John and Alex were kissing. _Kissing!_

She choked on her chamomile.

”Fucking finally!”

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John’s mug and stuffie absolutely exists!
> 
> Mug:  
> https://genkimix.com/collections/drinkware/products/calico-cat-mug?variant=30286878721
> 
> Plushie:  
> https://www.squishable.com/squishables/mini_plague_doctor_7.html
> 
> Next chapter we see what John and Alex said to get them all smoochy-smoochy. After that is the epilogue. See you then!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What John and Alex said to get them all smoochy-smoochy(as stated last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Next is the epilogue, and then the sequel and oneshots I have planned.  
> should be fun!
> 
> Enjoy!

•  
  


The small paper plane read,

_Dearest John_

_My favorite animal is a unicorn_

And that was it.

Two weeks of no contact, and this is what Alexander had to say.

what the fuck.

”What in the cinnamon toast fuck is this.” John said after he read the note. Alex stood on his toes to read the note over his shoulder.

”What? What does it say?” He asked. When John read it back to him, he chuckled.

“Well, I’m not wrong. But I was drunk, so I can’t expect it to be that good.”

what. w h a t ?

”How is your favorite animal a unicorn? They don’t even exist!” John said, coming over to stand next to Neil Cactus Harris, who he had moved to the corner, right under the hanging plant, Louise. Neil was moved to make room for the numerous new plants John stress bought when Alex was ghosting him.

”What makes more sense, a horse with a horn, or a leopard camel thing with a fifty foot neck?” Alex said deadpanned, leaning against his railing in front of John.   
  


“A what?”

”A giraffe.”

What?

“I- that’s besides the point! You were gonna tell me why you ghosted me for two weeks!” John exclaimed, trying to bring the conversation back on track.

”Right. Uh, I got confused and when things don’t make sense to me I avoid them,” Alex muttered, suddenly finding the ground next to him to be the most interesting thing. He tapped the railing with his fingers.

”What could you be confused about? I’m pretty sure I was straight forward with my letters?” John replied, confused.

”Well, it wasn’t you necessarily, Herc might’ve mentioned partners when we were planning your party..” Alex trailed off, watching John’s face for a reaction. All he saw was confusion, then recognition.

”Oh! You mean Martie and Fran, yeah no. We’re not a thing.”

”Then why’d Herc call them your partners?” Alex asked. This was going a lot better than he imagined it would be. He thought it would have more yelling, maybe even something thrown. This was far from that, and much more pleasant.

”I think he means photography partners, we have a project together in class.”

“Oh.”   
  
Neither boy knew where to go from here. Do they talk more? Technically, neither of them actually confessed yet. When Alex voiced this, John shook his head fondly.

”I guess we haven’t. Maybe we could change that?” He smirked. God, did Alex love that face.

”Well, John whatever-your-middle-name-is Laurens,”

”It’s Elanor,”

”I like- wait what? Elanor?” Alex asked, curiously tilting his head. Elanor didn’t seem like a name John would have. Maybe Jessica or something.

”My mom.” Alex nodded, continuing his confession.

”I, Alexander James Hamilton, like you very much.” He finished, leaned forward on the railing and smiled.

John did the same.

”I, John Laurens, like you, Alexander James Hamilton, very much as well.” He returned.

They were practically sharing breath but now, just the slightest tilt and they would be joined. Alex didn’t have time to think, as John closed the small gap between them. 

His lips were just how Alex imagined them, but just a bit more. He tasted like chocolate, felt like sunshine, and Alex knew he was hooked. John brought his hand up to cup Alex’s face while he brought a hand to his hip.

He didn’t even mind when Neil Cactus Harris pricked the back of his hand.

Before the kiss became more, they were interrupted by Eliza’s “Fucking finally!” from inside John’s apartment.

They pulled away and smiled at each other while Eliza rushed out to demand the whole story. She eventually left, heading back to her own apartment to shower.

This left Alex and John, sitting on their balconies, legs between the bars and tangled together.

”So,” John started.

”So.” Alex joked

”What does this make us?”

The question hung in the air for just a bit, a quick moment for Alex to think, though he didn’t need it.

”Boyfriends, I guess.” He tried to sound nonchalant, but he just came off excited. John laughed.

”You guess? I’ll just have to make sure.” He said as he kissed Alex through the bars.

”Hm, I might need some extra convincing,” Alex said, leaning forward again. He was met with John’s hand.

”Nope! Too late, we’re boyfriends now. No take-backsies.” John joked, replacing his hand with his lips.

Boyfriends. He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t describe what John felt because it’s pretty much the same, except Alex tasted like alcohol and stress.
> 
> Next chapter is the prologue, see you then!  
> Also, Happy Halloween!!!!  
> What are you gonna dress up as(if you even get to,)?


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the gang(minus John and Peggy) graduated. Pegs and John are now seniors, and the rest of the gang has been out of college for about a year.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Three years later...  
_ _•_

Alex woke up alone, which has only happened a handful of times in the past three years. But he wasn’t worried, no, he was excited. The bed was still warm, which meant John was picked up not too long ago.

As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed a paper airplane on the nightstand next to him.

_Babe,_

_I put your suit in the closet, it’s hanging on the door. Get dressed, drink some coffee(still don’t know how you like the stuff, it’s bean water!) and meet us at the venue. I’ll be waiting!_

_Love you,_

_John._

_(ps, I didn’t pick out your tie, or your socks. Pleasepleaseplease wear something that matches! love you!-j)_

Maria and Eliza’s wedding was today. John had to be picked up early, since he was Eliza’s best man. Alex thought of all the times John had to go help pick out the dresses, make invitations, pick the flowers(completely John’s decision as the plant expert of their friend group) and Alex’s favorite, cake tasting(John convinced the brides to let Alex come, as long as he behaved himself).

Alex himself had to help with the vows, and both best man/maid of honor speeches(which is a lot harder when there are two of each), and he helped Maria with her last minute hesitations.

All that meticulous planning had lead up to this day, a lovely wedding at a lovely venue, with his lovely date John.

He settled on a light pink tie and the pink socks with little green frogs on them( a gift from John their first Christmas together. Wow, that was three years ago? Time flies)

Annis was in the hallway, dressed up in a light pink dress, the most color Alex had seen her in since they met.

”Hey Alex. Ange told me to make sure you matched before we go.” She greeted, giving Alex a quick once over before a thumbs up. Alex shook his head at her usual disinterest. He and Annis had come to be sort of friends since Maria proposed, since both their partners were members of the wedding party. They would hang around in the back and give their opinions when it was needed, but other than that, they were hanging around each other, silent company that turned into a silent friendship.

”Nice dress,” Alex joked, and Annis had half the mind to kick him with her heels.

”Thanks.” She replied, just as snarky as Alex was. She pushed off the wall, heading down the hall, Alex following.

•

The venue was a beautiful building just in the edge of the city, made of mostly glass and limestone. Plants were clinging to the side, crawling up and up until they couldn’t. Light streamed in gorgeously, the perfect setting for taking pictures.

Which is exactly what John was doing. He was by far the most breathtaking sight here, as beautiful as the building was. He wore a deep blue suit that Alex had never seen before, but he definitely wanted to see it again. His hair was tied back in a bun, with a few golden bobby-pins holding back the strays. And of course, his large golden glasses. He was entirely focused on taking pictures, the same old camera hanging around his neck by a beat up rainbow strap. Alex was itching to go over, snatch him into a kiss and voice how much he liked the image.

”Go ahead.” Annis sighed, sensing Alex’s anxiousness to see his boyfriend. He took off instantly, leaving Annis to find Angelica herself.

John didn’t notice as Alex walked up, too interested in snapping the perfect shot of the plants growing on the glass roof. He squeaked when Alex hugged him from behind.

”Hey,” Alex smiled into the back of John’s neck. John turned around and smacked him softly.

”Jesus, you scared me! I thought, no, I don’t know what I thought but don’t do that again!” He said, smiling despite the scolding. He snapped a quick picture of Alex before letting his camera hang.

”Sorry,” Alex said, not sorry in the slightest.   
  
“It’s starting soon,” John said, looking around the room. Phillip and Catherine Schuyler were busy fussing over Peggy’s dress, while Herc and Laf cover their snickers from behind her. Angie and Annis were talking in the corner, while Aaron Burr(who Eliza miraculously stayed friends with) rearranged a few flowers.

Theodosia Bartow, Maria’s maid of honor, was chatting with someone on the phone not far away from them. There were other people of course, though Alex didn’t really recognize them.   
  


“Yeah, I just hope the brides don’t freak out at the last second,” Alex said, shivering. Even though Maria and Eliza were some of the chillest people he knew, wedding induced freak outs bring out the worst in people.

”Don’t even joke about that, it happened once at my cousin’s wedding, god the trauma. I can’t look at Kev the same,” John shuttered, elbowing Alex when he laughed at him. Angelica tapped on a champagne glass with a fork, the sound catching everyone’s attention.

”Wedding party, we’re starting!” Her voice rang out like a bell, clear as day. The wedding party followed her into a back room when she was done.

John gave Alex a quick kiss before disappearing with them.

Alex waited where he was for the ‘non wedding party gang’ to meet him. The group consisted of Herc(who was content just helping to pick out dresses and not do anything else), Annis(who hates weddings with a passion but is willing to attend for her pseudo sister-in-law), Alex himself(who just didn’t want to), and Peggy.

Peggy was originally part of the wedding party, but she asked to be removed after she and Maria broke up. There wasn’t and still isn’t any bad blood between them, Peggy just felt like she shouldn’t intrude after breaking up with one of the brides.(she also kept suggesting they do a shrek themed wedding but we don’t really talk about that.)

”Hey Alex,” Herc said as he came over, Peggy on his back. Annis wandered up to them from the other side, holding three glasses of champagne. Angelica must have given it to her.

”Hey,” she greeted halfheartedly, taking a sip of one of the glasses. Alex nodded back to her, fistbumping Herc as he did.

”Guess we’d better find our seats,” he said. Peggy rolled her eyes.

”I still think this should be shrek themed. But nooo, that’s ‘weird’ and ‘totally outlandish, Margaret’ why’d I even listen to them,” Peggy grumbled, imitating what could only be her parents scolding her for the idea. The four had made sure to get seats together, and had found their little cluster in the second row, the first being for family only(Peggy was supposed to be up there, but she’d rather sit next to her friends than deal with her parents’ balling).

They sat down just as the bridle song began to play.

First to come down the isle were the maids of honor, Theo and Angelica. Their walked with their heads high, dressed beautifully, Angie in a deep blue, Theo in blood red. They took to opposite sides of the alter as the best men started down the isle.

John and Lafayette were dazzling as always, suits matching Theo and Angie’s dresses. John winked at Alex as he passed, going to Eliza’s side of the alter, across from where Alex was seated.

Then, Eliza’s littlest sister Cornelia trotted down the isle, scattering petals from a little basket. She ran out of petals a bit towards the end of her walk, running up behind John, who picked her up when she got there, balancing the little girl on his hip(something stirred in Alex’s heart seeing John holding a child, but he pushed it to the back of his mind).

Next, Eliza, stunning in her royal blue suit, walked down the isle, smiling brilliantly. She vaguely resembled Zendaya in Alex’s head, though their only similarities was their height and build. She came to a stop in front of Angelica, who jostled her arm in a silent congratulations.

Then, finally, Maria came down the isle, donning a gorgeous white dress that spilled onto the floor behind her. She was practically glowing, her joy radiating off of her in waves. The smile on Eliza’s face brightened impossibly, nothing but love in her eyes.

The wedding was beautiful, passing by in a blur, and before Alex knew it, it was time for pictures.

They all stood outside, milling around waiting for their turns. Angie, who planned the majority of the wedding, didn’t want to spend extra money on a photographer, so she ‘hired’(he refused to let them pay him) John to take the pictures. He set up in front of the building, which made for a brilliant background, he said.

Up first were the brides together, adorable poses holding each other, kissing, all the romantic stuff you’d expect to see at a wedding. They’re smiles were contagious, even roping Annis(who rarely smiled and ninety percent of the time had on a resting bitch face) in. Then, the brides and their parents.

After that was the entire wedding party(which was only seven people, including the brides themselves). John had to be in the picture, so he, for the first time, let Alex handle the camera. He quickly taught Alex the controls( fairly simple, might he add) before hopping into frame and picking up Cornelia. (Alex got the feeling again, brushing it back to be ignored.)

Then, the after party began. Most of the other guests had left by now, leaving only the wedding party and their partners. Maria went to change, and everyone else gathered around the bar, drinking and laughing together.

John, who didn’t drink, was snapping candid photos of everyone there, immortalizing their happiness. He caught Alex staring a couple times, laughing and kissing him quickly before resuming his picture taking.

Aled wondered if this is what his wedding was going to be like. Imagining it, he could only think of John, tears of joy from being proposed to. John, stressed but still gorgeous, planning a wedding. John, walking down the isle.

Thats all he could ever want.

His fantasy was broken by laughter and John leaning on him, out of breath from a joke Herc told. John looked up at him with those glittering eyes, and Alex knew.

Thats all he could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhhhh!  
> it’s over!
> 
> I honestly wish I could say it’s been a long journey, but it’s barely been a month.
> 
> Still! Thank you all for reading, and for your comments and feedback. It was basically my motivation to finish the story.
> 
> I plan on a sequel that takes place after John graduates, and then a few one shots that go along with the main story. They should start rolling out soon.
> 
> Thank you!  
> See you in the sequel!  
> Frog


End file.
